batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Chance
| season = 2 | number = 7 | image = File:Second Chance Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 17, 1994 | director = Boyd Kirkland | writer = | story = Paul Dini Michael Reaves | teleplay = Gerry Conway | music = Todd Hayen | previous1 = Bane | next1 = Riddler's Reform | previous2 = Riddler's Reform | next2 = Harley's Holiday }} Second Chance is an episode of the second season of Batman: The Animated Series. It features Two-Face as the main villain and is also his last appearance on the series. "Second Chance" was the 80th produced episode overall and the 15th episode produced in the second season. Synopsis Just before he is to undergo the operation that will restore his face, Harvey Dent is kidnapped by a mysterious villain. Batman and Robin split up to nab the criminal behind the scheme to abduct the Dark Knight's old friend. They suspect that either the Penguin or Rupert Thorne may be behind the kidnapping, but after doing their investigation, they come to realize there is an unsuspected third enemy in the scheme. Plot Harvey Dent, aka as Two-Face is taken to the Gotham City Hospital as he is going to be under reconstructive surgery in order to eliminate the Two-Face persona from his mind. The doctors have noticed the will to recover from Harvey and they decided to help him. Batman and Robin arrive at the hospital to witness the operation from the outside through the skylight. Before the doctors start the operation, Harvey asks who is paying for all and the doctors tell him that Bruce Wayne is responsible. Before Harvey falls asleep under the effects of the anesthesia, he remembers his good old friend, Bruce, with whom he used to go to a place called the Half Moon Club, which is now about to be demolished. Batman on the other hand, recalls the events that destroyed Harvey's life and created Two-Face. Just before the doctor could start the surgery, a group of thugs enter the operating room and attack the doctors and nurses. Batman tries to break the window, but it's made of some reinforced glass. Batman and Robin get down through the stairs and in the meantime, the thugs take Harvey with them, with care of not hurting the man as their boss wants to teach Harvey a lesson. Batman and Robin arrive, but they are outnumbered and outgunned and the thugs get away in two separate directions on diferent vehicles. Robin follows the sedan by climbing to the top of an elevated train and he jumps on top of the car as the thugs drive into a tunnel. Robin spots Harvey in the car, but the driver forces Robin to let go of them and the teen wonder is unable to keep up with them. Meanwhile, Batman follows the van with the Batcycle in a hot pursuit that causes him to drive into a main highway. Batman has some troubles controlling the batcycle and he almost causes an accident in the middle of the road. After a while, Batman recovers control of the bike, but the thugs are way ahead of him, so he decides to take a shortcut and jumps over a ledge and lands on top of the van, causing the driver to crash the car into a nearby building. Batman approaches and makes sure that the kidnappers are alive and then he checks the truck, just to find it utterly empty. Moments later in the Batmobile, Batman and Robin discuss their own pursuits and they realize that something is wrong. The sedan where Harvey was placed, was heading towards Stonegate Penitentiary, where Penguin, who hates Harvey, is located; and the van that Batman wasted is owned by Rupert Thorne, who also has a personal grudge against Dent. They decide to look into both criminals just to be sure. As they part ways, Batman looks at the abandoned place that is now the Half Moon Club and he remembers Harvey's words. Robin heads towards Thorne's home, but he is discovered by Thorne's men when he is spyin on the roof. Thorne learns from Robin what happened to Dent and he laughs at the man's misfortune, but claims that he has nothing to do with it and he tells his men to get rid of Robin in the river. Thorne's henchmen take Robin, who is tied, put him in the truck of a car and drive all the way to the bridge. Robin, who kept his glass cutter on his glove, uses it to cut the ropes from his hands. When the thugs toss Robin off the bridge, the teen wonder frees himself and uses a Grapple Gun to get back to the bridge, where he knocks down Thorne's men. At that same time, Batman arrives at Stonegate and climbs up one side of the prison until he gets to Penguin's cell. The Penguin is teaching some pigeons to dance when Batman interrupts him and his ritual. Penguin is also amused to learn what happened to Dent but as Thorne, he has nothing to do with it. Penguin tells Batman that he would never attack a fellow criminal and less, would he do it using other people. Penguin then shows Batman how he likes the direct approach and he sends his flock of birds to attack Batman before pushing the Dark Knight down the wall of the prison. Penguin tries to alert the guards about Batman's presence, but when they start looking for the vigilante, Batman is already gone, much to Penguin's letdown. Batman and Robin decide to go back to the hospital and search for more clues in the operating room where Dent was taken from. Using some infrared gear, Batman and Robin are able to find footprints from the kidnappers and by analyzing the dirt left behind, Batman is able to learn the location of the criminals and the man responsible for the abduction; Harvey Dent's worst enemy. Before leaving, Batman tells Robin that he is going alone because Harvey is his friend. Batman arrives to the Half Moon Club, where the masonry from the footrpint can be found, and he goes to the top of the building, which is now partially destroyed. Batman tells the man behind it all to face him and Two-Face comes from the shadows. He explains Batman that Dent wanted to destroy him and that he couldn't allow that to happen. They start to fight, but Batman is forced to stop when all of Two-Face's henchmen, armed with guns, surround him. They take Batman and hang him from a wrecking ball on the end of the building and Two-Face places a bomb on top of it all. In order to decide what to do with Batman, Two-Face tosses a coin and Batman asks him to let the coin fall to the floor as he wants to see the outcome as well. The coin lands on the edge, much to Two-Face's surprise and he decides that he needs to toss it again to know what to do. However, the coin lands on the edge again and Two-Face keeps doing it so he can decide what to do. In the meantime, Batman manages to free himself and he attacks Two-Face's henchmen, who are waiting for their boss to give them an order and in the struggle, they activate the bomb detonator. Two-Face struggles with the coing that always lands on edge and follows it to he edge of a girder and almost falls down several feet to the ground, but Batman catches him. Two-Face won't let go of the coin and he can't use his other hand to climb up, which makes Batman unable to move from his current position, holding Two-Face's hand. The henchmen recover and they are ready to attack Batman when Robin appears and knocks them out, after which he places them in an elevator to the ground floor. Meanwhile, Batman and Two-Face are still struggling and the dark knight tells Dent to choose between life or the coin, explaining that it is a trick coin he switched during their struggle. Two-Face seems to choose to go with Batman, but instead he delivers a punch to Batman's face that causes them both to fall down. Robin uses his rope to descend and save them while the bomb goes off and destroys the buidling. Some time later, Dent is taken back to Arkham Asylum to continue his rehabilitation and when he is being taken inside, he is visited by Bruce Wayne, his old friend who never gives up on him. Dent realizes that he can always count with Bruce. After Harvey is taken away, Dick joins Bruce and he tells Dick that he's glad that he's always there for him, to which Bruce replies that he's just as glad that Dick is there for him. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Directed by Boyd Kirkland Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Written by Michael Reaves Category:Soundtrack by Todd Hayen Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Two-Face Episodes Category:Multiple Villains Episodes Category:Penguin Episodes Category:Rupert Thorne Episodes